Sonic X: Gaiden (Heir to the Professors Legacy Arc)
by Rossolon
Summary: what up ladies and gentledragons rossolon here and since there is a sonic movie on the horizon i decided to delve into an anime i really like and wanted to explore. the first 3 arcs take place after the sonic battle portion leading in to the ending of series 1 and the other arcs take place after this anime and thats where i use plots of sonic video games. this is the first arc.


backstory

Scott Xavior Charleston is a child of a wealthy family of medical scientist family who dedicate their lives for the future of medical practice. He is very intelligent and a good honor student. His life changed when they found out he had a terminal Neurocancer and he doesn't have long to live. The charlestons believe the future of medicine looked bleak until they were approached by a chubby scientist along with a young girl and a black hedgehog like person with red stripes. The scientist introduced himself as professor Gerald robotnik and the girl as his granddaughter maria and the hedgehog creature as his creation shadow. Professor Gerald then talked to the Charlestons about his research called project shadow and that maria also has a terminal illness and offered to test project shadow on scott hoping that if proven successful scotts cancer would be cured and he would be one step closer to curing maria. Knowing his life depends on it and this strangers granddaughter they happily agreed. While Gerald experimented on scott with project shadow, scott and maria slowly start to fall in love and scott started to become friends with shadow. Professor Gerald maria and shadow accompanied the charlestons during scott's next cancer checkup and when the tests came back the doctors were shocked, scotts cancer was cured and his numbers are returning to normal. The charlestons were overjoyed and Gerald was pleased with the result. Days later he was walking home from school when he noticed a blind boy walk if front of an incoming car and a minute before impact scott somehow moved in front of the child and punched the car with enough force to total it. Baffled scott hoisted the child on to his back and started running until a cop stopped him and told him he was going to fast and how he can go that fast. Scot then realized that it may be a side effect of project shadow and a smile appeared on his face. After coming home he saw gerald maria and shadow came to visit and that same cop and the owner of the totaled car as well as the boys family were talking to the charlestons about scotts actions and shadow remarked that it is a side effect of project shadow and its now irreversible. He then explained to scott that when he saw the boy about to get hit he reacted and somehow traveled through aa dimention and exited it infrot of the boy and instinctively punched the car to save the kids life and traveld faster than the speed of sound to bring the kid home. Not only that but his intelligence also grew to ungodly levels. right before they parted ways scott asked Gerald if maria could be his girlfriend and that he and his family could help him with his work. This brought tears to Gerald as he saw scott as a passionate boy and the perfect heir to his legacy if none of his descendants survive.

Over the years prior to the g.u.n conspiracy. scott and maria went on many dates form playing barefoot in the park and scott cuddling her shirtless to trips to the beach and ballroom dances. The charlestons helped professor Gerald with project shadow. When that fateful day came scott found out his parents were killed and was going to protect maria by fending off the soldiers regardless if he ends up killing them but maria knowing he would do anything from her convinced him not to by saying it was better that way than to suffer and if shadow were to die then he would be the worlds savior and that the future might hold an opponent with enough speed and reflexes to rival his time skip abilities and make a worthy opponent and they went to the statis pod and said their farwells and scott swore to maria that when he awakens he will protect the world she loves so much ant with that they kissed one final time. Maria and professor Gerald then sealed scott in the stasis pod as well as enough specimens to restart project shadow anew and data recordings on a disc before g.u.n closed in. what happened next is canon history.


End file.
